fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Hellsing - The Wings of Demons/Kapitel 2
Es ist noch Suppe da... Der Namenlose ging in seiner Kammer auf und ab und schien die Antwort auf seine frage: „Wie heiße ich?“, im Kreis zus uchen. Der Namenlose sah auf die Standuhr in seiner Kammer. Es war 24:00 Uhr und merkte das er großen Hunger hatte. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und als der Vampir dann die Tür öffnete stand dort Lily mit einer Blutkonserve. „Na? Hungrig?“, fragte das Mädchen und übergab die Blutkonserve an denn Vampir der denn mit den roten Lebenssaft gefüllten Plastikbeutel lüsternd an. „Ja, ich habe einen mordsmäßigen Hunger.“, antwortete der Namenlose und schüttete das Blut in denn Suppenteller der auf dem Tisch stand. Dann nahm er denn Löffel in die Hand, rührte kurz um und schöpfte sich etwas heraus und führte den Löffel in denn Mund. Auf einmal wurde dem Vampir übel und er rannte auf das angrenzende Klo. Dort angekommen übergab er sich und dachte: „Wieso? Bin ich doch kein Vampir?“. Dann auf einmal merkte er das ein Banshee im Haus war. Er öffnete die Tür ruckartig und rannte die Treppen hoch. „Was ist den mit euch los?“, wollte Lily wissen als der Namenlose an ihr vorbei rannte, „Und was ist mit deinem Essen?“. Er sah sie kurz an und sagte da: „Ich weiß nicht... Also das Blut kam postwendend zurück. Und ich spüre eine unheimliche Prisänz.“. Lily sog schnell die Drahtschnüre aus ihren Handschuhe die alles zerschneiden können auf was sie auch trafen. „Ja? Herein!“, meinte Jack als energisch an die Tür von seinem Büro geklopft wurde. Hinein stürmten der namenlose Vampir mit Lily in das Zimmer und nahmen eine Kampfstellung ein. Lily nahm die Kampfstellung so ein das ihre Drahtschnüre wie ein schützende Kugel sich um sie bewegten. Der Namenlose nahm dagegen ein Kampfstellung die an einen Shaolinmönch erinnerte. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Jack als er von seiner Schreibarbeit auf sah. „Ich spüre einen Banshee...“, erklärte der Namenlose und sah sich nervös um. „Ach was du nicht sagst. Aber ich gehöre zu keiner irischen Familie.“, meinte Jack schultern zuckend. „Darum geht es nicht. Ein Banshee kann auch Rache verüben.“, erklärte Lily und sah nervös nach links und rechts. „Pass auf!“, schrie der Namenlose und sprang in die Flugbahn einem Speer, der vorher leblos an der Wand hing. Aber anstatt rotes Blut kam eine weiße Flüssigkeiten aus dem Namenlosen seiner Wunde. „Ich weiß wer ich bin... Ich bin Luan ein línghúnischer Vampir.“, schrie er laut aus und begann mit diversen Handbewegungen einen Zauber vorbereiten. „Kyptan nektara.“, schrie der Vampir und der Banshee wurde sichtbar. „Ich werde dich töten. Meine gesamte Familie wurde in deinem Namen getötet worden.“, schrie das Geisterwesen. Es stürzte sich auf den jungen Jack und versuchte ihn mit ihren spitzen Fingernägeln aufzuschlitzen. Doch mit einer Faustbewegung schaffte Luan es die Bahn des Banshees um zuleite so das das Geisterwesen in eine Säule krachte. „Na warte. Ich töte dich!“, schrie der Banshee und stürzte auf den línghúnischen Vampir der schnell nach dem Banshee biss und den Banshee schwer verwundete. „Hilf mir mal etwas Gewicht zuzulegen, bitte.“, bat Luan und biss in denn Nackten des Banshee und saugte wie bei einem normalen Vampir. Der Banshee löste sich langsam auf. „Aah... das tat gut. So und nun geh ich ein Eis essen.“, meinte Luan nachdem er sich denn Mund von einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit abgewischt hatte. „Wirklich?“, fragte Jack zweifelnd. „Hast recht... Ich glaube ich geh ins Bett...“, meinte Luan als er beinah die Tür raus war, „Aber vorher esse ich noch ein paar Seelen die im Leichenkeller sind.“. Jack kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Schreibkram, während Lily für ihn eine Tasse Tee aufsetzte. Irgendwo im Grand Canyon in einer geheimen Höhle „Nun meine Brüder wir müssen doppelt so hart arbeiten wie sonst. Die Hellsings haben eine línghúnischen Vampir. Der könnte uns gefährlich werden. Alls machen wir so schnell wie möglich.“, sagte ein alter Mann in einer Kutte zu anderen Kuttenträger. Seras hielt mit ihrer Halconnen am Haupteingang wache. „Hallo. Kann ich denn Namen der wachenden Schönheit erfahren?“, fragte ein junger Mann der nicht betrunken war und sie liebevoll ansah. „Noch so ein Spruch und ich schieße ihnen den Kopf weg. Und jetzt gehen sie!“, meinte Seras angriffslustig. Darauf ging der Mann weg und Seras hörte in ihrem Hinterkopf ihren Meister sagen: „Na werden wir langsam zu einem Monster?“. Seras sah kurz hoch in den Himmel und sagte: „Ach haltet die Fresse, Meister.“. „Na so gereizt.“, lachte der Vampir und entfernte sich aus ihren gedanken. Auf einmal hörte Seras jemanden näher kommen. Es war noch ein junger Mann, aber sie kannte ihn von irgendwo her. Plötzlich viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen als sie zischte: „Anderson.“. Der Mann sah die Vampira an und Schüttelte den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig mit honigsüßer Stimme sagte: „Ich kenne keinen Anderso. Aber ich bin mit Jack Hellsing verabredet.“. Seras, die dem ganzen nicht traute, meinte darauf zu dem Mann: „Gut kommen sie bitte mit. Aber wehe sie versuchen meinen Herren umzubringen... Nun ja ich denke sie können es sich denken.“ Mit diesen Worten schlug sie sanft, aber viel sagend gegen ihre Waffe. „Ich habe verstanden. Aber können sie nun das verlangte tun“, bestätigte der Mann und folgte Seras als sie ihm ein Zeichen gab ihr zu folgen. „Mein Gott, heute ist wohl Tag der klopfenden Tür. Herein.“, bat Jack als es erneut an die Tür klopfte, „Herr Gott. Seras was ist den das?“. „Das ist eine Halconnen 30mm Anti Medians Cannon mit Brandbombengeschossen oder mit uranangereicherten Patronen.“, erklärte Seras. „Das klingt gefährlich.“, meinte Jack als Seras sich in eine stellte. „Ach was. Ist doch nicht gefährlich.“, behaupte Seras gelangweilt. „Hallo Pater Kai. Ich hoffe meine Angestellte hat euch nicht bedroht.“, entschuldigte sich Jack bei dem Mann und bot ihm einen Platz an. Als dann der Pater gegangen war fragte Seras Jack: „Meister, was habt ihr mit dem Vatikan zu schaffen?“. „Nun ja vor rund 30 Jahren wurde da so was arrangiert und seit da, okay?“, erklärte sich der Junge verlegen als ihm bewusst wurde das der Vatikan zu Integras Zeiten Seras und Alucard zweitgrößter Feind war, denn sie allerdings fast spielend wieder vertrieben. „Ach fällt mir gerade so ein. Unser namenloser Vampir hat einen Namen. Er heißt Luan.“, erinnerte sich Jack. Darauf verschwand Seras mit einer Knappen Verbeugung und stellte sich wieder zur wache hin. „So langsam frage ich mich ob das untoten Leben einen die tödlichen Gefahren vergisst.“, fragte sich Jack als Lily mit einer dampfenden Teetasse in seine Bibliothek kam. „Wenn ich meine Meinung sagen dürfte würde, ist es eher so das sie sich an die gefährlichen Waffen gewöhnt hatten. Ich meine solche Waffen wie Seras eine hat, die hat ja irgendetwas mit Uran glaub ich, gibt es nicht erst seit gestern.“, sprach Lily vorsichtig und stellte die Tasse neben ein Katalog, „Du suchst eine Waffe? Wofür?“.“Na ja... Luan hat als einziger von unseren Untoten die wir „kontrollieren“ keine Waffe und jetzt such für hin eine.“, erklärte sich der Junge und sah sich die ersten Handfeuerwaffen an, die ihm aber alle nicht so zusagten wie er erhofft hatte, „Aber das ist alles im Vergleich von Seras und Alucards Waffen Kinderspielzeug.“. Lily sah sich lachend die Gewähre an und sagte: „Warte ich habe einen Katalog von Integras Butler Walter. Also meinem Urururgroßonkel. Warte ich hole ihn schnell“. Darauf verschwand das Mädchen und ließ Jack nachdenklich zurück. „Sie kümmert sich wirklich vorbildlich um mich.“, dachte Jack verlegen bis das Mädchen mit einem großen Katalog wieder kam. „Du großer Gott. Sind das alles Waffen die Walter hergestellt hatte?“, fragte Jack schokiert als er kurz den Katalog durchblätterte. „Nein. Drei viertel des Kataloges ist leer. Der Rest sind die Baupläne der Waffen. Und über die Hälfte von denn Waffen sind von meinen Vorfahren die hier gearbeitet haben.“. Nach ein paar Minuten sah Jack eine Waffe die ihn sehr interessierte. „Das sieht irgendwie interessant aus.“, meinte Jack und sah sich ein schweren Beidhänder an der komplett aus Silber bestand. „Ich lasse entsprechendes in die Wege leiten... Obwohl ich nicht glaube das ein Beidhänder mächtig genug ist.“, meinte Lily worauf Jack der Freundin recht gab und weiter suchte. „Kannst du nicht versuchen was eigenes zu kreieren?“, fragte das junge Hellsingoberhaupt schließlich. „Ich könnte es probieren, aber das dauert ein bisschen länger. Ich mach mich dann mal besser an die Arbeit.“, damit verabschiedete sich Lily und ließ ihn alleine zurück. „Warum willst du Luan eine eigene Waffe geben?“, wollte Alucard wissen als er wie aus dem Nichts im Zimmer auftauchte. „Ja. Und macht es eigentlich Spaß einfach so im Zimmer aufzutauchen?“, fragte Jack und sah erst gar nicht von seinem Buch aufsah. „Ja es macht riesigen Spaß. Und nur so gefragt. Dur rauchst nicht? Ich frage nur weil ich Integra nur mit Zigarette kenne.“, antwortete der Vampir während er sich seinen Hut zurecht rückte. „Warum sollte ich? Wenn ich Beruhigung brauche nehme ich mir eine M4 und gehe an den Schießstand. Knall ein paar mal auf die Zielscheiben und fertig.“, erklärte Jack, „Und wo geht es hin?“. „Keine Ahnung... Ich gehe dahin wo der Geruch von Blut herkommt und dann sehe ich weiter...“, meinte Alucard und verschwand. Kategorie:Hellsing - The Wings of Demons - Geschichten